Spice,Wolf, and Ice
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Akane a wolf deity not unlike Holo is being chased by none other then the boy who's infatuated with her. He knows she loves him... or will eventually. Watch as he tries to persuade her to admit it along with Holo and Lawrence both rooting for the poor boy and for this cold hearted girl to give him a break already. M for possible lemons and nudity!


He first saw her when he was just 9 years old. He was once again exploring the woods something his mother always tried to convince him not to do as she's heard rumors of wolves roaming it. He however had always passed them off as simple folly. Someone's over active imagination as wolves were not natural to these parts. In the clearing of beautiful white flowers sat a girl with pitch black hair and startling pale skin. What stood out most to him was the pair of black wolf ears sitting atop her head and the white tipped black tail that lazily swished side to side. Her eyelashes were long and cast a shadow over her cheeks contrasting with the bright sunlight of that day. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she was on her feet in a moment. Her bright ice blue eyes scanned the area and it was then he realized she was naked. He blushed violently as his eyes wandered and he saw the bright baby pink of her nipples standing out on her pale white skin that looked like it was made of silk. She in a instant ran over to him and then suddenly he was in the air as she was holding him by the grip was not tight that he was choking but nor was he able to move.

"Who are you and what do you want." She instantly demanded her eyes blazing with rage.

"I was just walking around the forest. Sorry for spying and you and all I didn't mean to." He said smiling. This seemed to confuse her and with a puzzled look she set him down.

"It's still inexcusable but not punishable by death. My ears say you tell the truth so carry on." She simply said still frowning.

That day they didn't say another word to each other. He ended up sitting in the outer fringes of the meadow discreetly watching her from the corner of his eye. She sat back down in the middle of the meadow but this time she crossed her legs and seemed to be thinking as she glared at the ground. Her black tail swung from side to side vehemently blowing away pieces of grass occasionally.

The next day after that he came again and she was already sitting there in the middle. He sat just bit closer from the spot he sat at yesterday. She didn't say anything and he didn't expect her too. After figuring out her tail and ears were like that of a wolf's he decided to try and take that approach as it seemed approaching her directly would simply antagonize her which he didn't want to do. He was fascinated, no enchanted with her and he wanted to know more.

Each and every day of that summer he'd come and she'd be there. He'd sit just a bit closer each time he came and over time she became used to his presence even enjoy it. Loneliness was something she was used to but the feeling of just having someone there was comforting to her. Soon he was just a few feet from her.

"Come here." She demanded the first words she said to him since that day. Taken by surprise he simply looked shocked at her. He had grown used to being near her by now but he didn't expect her to actually address him. He got up and walked to her and sat down beside her.

"What is your name young one." She asked her voice a bit softer then he remembered.

"It's Ace." He said trying to lower his voice. When he was researching a bit more about wolves he learned they have sensitive ears so he tried to keep quiet around her.

"My name is Akane (AH kah neh)." She stated in a way that said "I don't care what your opinion is I'm just telling you because I want to."

"That's really pretty." He said smiling brightly at her.

"Thanks." She said hesitantly as if unsure if that was a compliment or an insult.

"So what are you doing her Akane?" He asked pleasantly.

"I got lost. I strayed from my friend and now I'm lost." A sad look came into her eyes.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll find them soon!" He encouraged.

"It's a possibility yet a bleak one."

"Don't give up. You should never give up." He persisted a small frown on his face. She flicked his fore head. "Ow!" He squeaked out.

"Don't frown your face will get stuck." She said coldly but the look in her eyes said other wise. Over time he'd learn the true way to discern her emotions was through her eyes but for now he felt quite stupid.

"Alright." He agreed.

After that they started talking. Summer passed and though he could still come in the autumn it was getting cold and she could no longer stay in the clearing. She said she'd come back though in the spring and she did. The long winter he hated with a passion and sulked for most of it but then came spring. Ever since the snow thawed he went to the clearing every single day to check for her. One day she was just there, as naked as she ever was and just as pale as the snow still melting.

"You came back!" He said happily tears in his eyes.

"I said I would did I not? Do you take me for a liar?" She said rudely but a glimmer in her eyes said she was happy to see him as well.

"No but I'm just so happy to see you." He said honestly and ran forward to hug her. This took her by surprise, she stepped backwards and tripped. With a yelp she landed on the ground and he was on top of her. He had grown taller over the months but was still quite shorter then her. She had held him back though so he wouldn't fall to the floor and hit his head or anything. He then got up apologizing profusely which she simply cast aside with a glare and some grumbling.

"So what did you do for the winter?" He asked her curiously. It was always a mystery how she got food as she didn't seem to work or have material possessions which he knew from his father they needed to buy food.

"Not much really. I did a little hunting, played with the packs that live in the west, raided a barn or two, the usual." She said offhandedly as she played with his hair a little, twisting her fingers into his brown locks and combing it.

"That sounds fun." He said with wide eyes not really understanding the full extent of what she had said.

"It was." She agreed. So it started again every single day he'd come. At night was when his father would come home from his job and teach him about being a merchant and bargaining and such. In the day he'd go visit her, sometimes they'd take naps together in the meadow. She'd hold him close to her stomach and wrap her tail around him and he'd hug her, they'd fall asleep just like that and sometimes wake up hours later to the call of his mother. It was peaceful and Ace couldn't want anything more really.

One day he went to the meadow as per usual and she wasn't there. This actually had happened a few times before as she was either sleeping in a tree near the meadow or hunting.

"Akane!" He called out hoping to catch her near by as she had warned him many times not to step past the clearing without her. She didn't reply in anyway or anything that he could see so he decided to just sit and wait for her and fell asleep.

Hours later he woke up to a loud roar ringing out. His eyes flashed open and he quickly sat up but then his vision turned dizzy as he got up too quickly from just sleeping. He saw though a large grizzly bear staring hungrily at him. Suddenly a good sized rock smacked the bear across the face and there she was in front of him in a instant.

"Sorry." She whispered before she grabbed his wrist and bit into it. Blood stained her pale lips and he couldn't understand what was happening. Suddenly she pushed him aside, masses of black fur suddenly appeared and out of the body of the girl he though he knew there was a wolf with the girl gone. The wolf was huge, massive, even bigger then his house. With familiar ice blue eyes and black hair with silver lining it's tail and ears it growled menacingly at the bear and smashed it with one paw. It then looked back at him as if sadly then ran away. He realized what she was doing and quickly got up shouting her name but she never looked back. She just ran, and so quickly that soon she was just but a black dot on the horizon. He slumped to his knees confused and lost.

_Why did she run? Why did she look so sad? Why did you leave me?_

Ran through his mind. After collecting his thoughts and maybe just a few tears he got up again.

_I'll find you. I swear it because you're important to me and I'm important to you. Right?_

He wanted an answer to that question and went home. From then on he studied as hard as he could about stocks and being a merchant. He learned all about the history and then some, he helped his father make deals and learned to test quality of various things and all about merchant guilds. He became a prodigy at just 14 he set out as a traveling merchant around and around various towns and cities meeting many people as he went. People described him as kind, sweet, well mannered, a good boy, intelligent, and so on but he never even heard a rumor of her. He kept looking though and wouldn't give up not for any promise or any such thing really but he just wanted to see her again. He was still enchanted just by the memory of those beautiful locks of black raven hair swaying in the breeze. Adorned with beautiful and innocent white flowers and the cute ears on top her head.

He loved her he had realized and hopefully he can make her love him as well. So he never gave up, another year passed, then another, he was 16 now and a successful merchant. He's been told he should just settle down somewhere and open up a nice shop as he had the money to but he wouldn't give up he wanted to find her and he couldn't do that from a shop. So he kept on and one day just like that. A mere coincidence or maybe it was fate he found her again. How however is another chapter of this tale.


End file.
